fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Yonggary: World War M Timeline
65 Million .B.C. An overwatching alien race had decided that the creatures on Earth were too primitive, so they wiped them all out. 1967 A bomb had been dropped in the Middle East, awakening Yongary, a prehistoric fire-breathing monster that traveled by burrowing. The creature burrowed to Seoul, where she attacked with a vengeance but her rampage came to a screeching halt when she saw a little boy, but restarted when his family came and rescued him, causing her to chase them to the bridge, where jets attacked and killed her, leaving her to violently bleed out of her urectum. With Seoul saved, the boy believed that Yongary wasn't malevolent and creatures like her shouldn't be killed. 1999 32 years later, a.N.A.S.A. shuttle had went into space to collect data but reported a "massive radiation spike" that destroyed the shuttle and even a newly-established satellite in the process, the object fell into an excavation site in the Ural Mountains. It started a fire that killed many workers and caused an earthquake, where the tail of a giant creature poked through the ground, startling one worker. Captain Parker of the .U.S. Military became wise of this and was sent by General Murdock to investigate the area. Meanwhile in California, Dr. David, "Dave" Campbell, a humble archeoligist, was inturrupted by General Howell, who escorted him over to the Ural Mountains by helicopter. Dave saw the damage around him and asked Parker what was going on. 'Campbell was unaware that of what Parker saw and walked right into the footprint, when he realized it was the footprint of a creature belonging to an unknown species. He scrabbled to his feet and ran to Parker and told him it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. In Los Angeles, Holly Davis, Campbell's ex-girlfriend was tired of having to put up with her boss and superior, Dudley Ryan, lying to her about why he kept her from getting the job of her dreams and was glad to seemingly have her issues with him over today, only to find out that he was lying to her, as usual. Frustrated, Holly went to the bar to meet her friend, Sara Saunders. Sara was a bartender at a local bar and was married to Dudly's cameraman, Bud Black. Sara and Bud were just as angry at Dudley as Holly was, and were quite verbal about it. Back in the Ural Mountains, the .U.S. Military kept finding more footprints across the land until they came to the bay, where a Korean oil tanker had been attacked, there was only one survivor, the cook. And a slightly younger old man was interrogating him about what he saw, he only muttered "Yongary" before passing out. Parker approached the man and asked him a few questions. he introduced himself as Mr. Hughes, an insurance agent. ''''Campbell then analyzed some skin left on the torn-up ship and thought it was a marvelous specimen. Meanwhile in the Pacific Ocean, the creature downed another oil tanker that was heading streight for Los Angeles. Campbell and Parker, as well as other soldiers, were on a plane following the creature to Los Angeles and were debating on what on the creature was, wether or not it was an alien "out of the X-Files" like Archie believed or a surviving dinosaur looking for its home like Campbell believed. Unknown to the cit'izens of Los Angeles, the creature was about to make landfall there. At the dock, homeless bum went fishing, he caught a bite. The large creature swam twoards him, destroying the peir and as soon as it got unto land, it stomped about, killing many Los Angeles citizens in the process. During the creature's rampage, Holly, Sara and Bud were talking about Campbell, until they heard the creature's stomping, scaring them. Bud'''' ran towards the creature, trying to film it. But it the raised its foot and stomped him, only for it to leave the area, unintentionally knocking over a building with its tail. After the creature's first appearence, the .U.S. Military arrive in Los Angeles, which has no choice but to evacuate. Campbell and a group of soldiers then explored the creature's underground tunnels, which even destroyed some buildings in the process, Gen. Murdock then says they should kill the creature, just whatever way the can, only for Camobell to give a speech that the creature isn't truly malevolent, but just misunderstood and that they should lure her out instead. The plan was to use four tanker trucks to lure the creature out. The creature then burst out of the ground and then stared down Campbell, but then left to go for the tanker trucks. Campbell then saw that the creature wasn't malevolent, but rather just trying to feed. Meanwhile, Hughes snuck into the base and jammed the .U.S. Military's radars, rendering them unable to corditnate the creature's movements, causing Murdock to tell Parker to open fire, causing the creature to duck two missiles from the Category:Timelines Category:Earth variations